Communication service and/or applications enable two or more users to communicate electronically using multiple modes of communication such as email, text messaging, media exchange, audio communication, video communication, desktop sharing, data sharing, application sharing, and similar modes. Some communication services and/or applications include additional functionality such as scheduling, contact list management, task management and comparable ones. Conversations between groups of users are common, where emails, other communications, and data are exchanged repeatedly over a period of time. In some scenarios, a message desired to be conveyed by a participant in a conversation may be a simple endorsement or acknowledgment, which may be useful for other participants to see as well. However, a reply or reply-all type communication would cause an entire message to be resent to all participants causing unnecessary network bandwidth and data storage consumption, as well as imposing a mental burden of an entire email message or conversation on the recipients.